closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
KUHT
1st Logo (1975-1983) Nckname: "Silhouetted City 2" Logo: Set on a black background, we see a red silhouetted outline of the Houston skyline (as opposed to the blue silhouetted skyline of Miami in the 90s WPBT logo) zooming toward us and wiping itself in over a blue grid that moves. When a star disappears, an "8", looking like a rope, zooms out and spins itself to the left, while "KUHT", at the same time, zooms out to the center from the bottom left corner of the screen. When they settle in place, two sparkles can be seen simultaneously on the logo. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Early CGI, and the grid is so 1980s. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Used as a program intro tag back then. Scare Factor: Low to medium for the darkness of the logo. 2nd logo (1983-1992) Nickname: "Scary Gold 2" Logo: On a black background, we see "KUHT" in a gold-colored outline font, along with "HOUSTON, TEXAS" below it (in blue), sliding from the top of the screen at a tilted position, then settling into place, a la Parade Video (though unlike Parade's logo, there is no "reflection" underneath). Sparkles can be seen on the logo. FX/SFX: The sliding of the logo... Cheesy Factor: ...just plain simple, and the font looks rather ugly. Music/Sounds: A timpani drum roll. Availability: Might be seen on KUHT-produced shows of the period if your local station has older prints. Otherwise, extinct. Scare Factor: Medium to high, because of the way the logo looks, along with the "V of Doom"-esque drum roll. 3rd logo (1992-2000's?) TBA 4th logo (2000's?-2014) TBA 5th logo (2014-January 2015 [at least in some cities in Texas, June 2015-) Logo: On a blurred bacground we see lights form rectangles forming a shape. The shape flips taking the entire screen. It also sparkles a bit. It zooms out to reveal itself to be a square-like shape with a curved gap with a light in it and with a sharp top-right corner. "Houston Public Media" zooms out along. Both stop zooming out. Trivia: This was made at Locke Bryan Productions and by Kenny Benitez and Cameron Deutschendorf. Variant: A station ID exists. Basicallly the same concept, except slower, and "Houston Public Media" fades in below. It stays there still until the program begins. The "H" in "Houston" shines a bit FX/SFX: The lights, rectangles and flipping. 2D computer animation graphics. Music/Sounds: A five-note synth note, ending in a single synth note. Composed by Alan Villatoro. Music/Sounds Variant: For the station ID, it starts off with a synth sound seguing into the jingle. It stays as long as the logo does. Also a female announcer says " This is KUHT, Houston Public Media, TV 8." Availability: Possibly extinct in most places of the U.S., but appears in Houston again after a segment called " Rima, Fuego and the Children" on KUHT. It was seen on Arts Insight showws from the period. Also was seen in other cities such as, Port Lavaca, Point Comfort, Bay City, West Columbia, Angelton, Alvin, Pearland, and more. For the Station ID, extinct. It was also seen in those cities. Scare Factor: None to low. Its fast pace can get to some, but it's harmless. Same for the Station ID. 6th logo (January 2015-) Logo: We see the same shape from the previous logo settle with "Houston Public Media" sliding from it. A line forms and the words"TV 8 News 88.7 Classical 91.7 slide out from the line. A bar set up like this: ARTS & CULTURE I EDUCATION I NEWS I ARTS & CULTURE I EDUCATION I NEWS I ARTS & CULTURE I E shines. Trivia: This was made by Vicky Charleston. Station IDs: * One starts out with a gray screen with the bar being wiped out by a red bar with some closeups of the figure. We see a closeup of the logo with the text. The screen gets wiped out again and the usual animation plays out. It does not fade out. The standard logo was shortened (how lazy). It zooms in a little bit and sparkles. * Another version has "KUHT-HOUSTON" below the logo and the text. * Another version uses a short version of the first Station ID with a red bar. * Same as 1st, except with "KUHT-HOUSTON" fading in below. * Same as 3rd, except with "KUHT-HOUSTON" fading in below, again. * A prototype version exists and was never aired. Here the background is gray and it sparkles differently. FX/SFX: The sliding. For the Station IDs the wiping is added. CGI animation here. Cheesy Factor: "Houston Public Media" sliding out looks cheesy. Also, "KUHT-HOUSTON" looks chyroned on the newer Station IDs.. Music/Sounds: Same as previous logo. Music/Sounds for Station IDs: * Same as previous logo Station ID, except the voice is shifted up a little bit. * For the versions with "KUHT-HOUSTON" the same announcer says, "This is Houston Public Media, KUHT-HOUSTON TV 8." Still in use. * A new version was introduced. This time, the same announcer says, "This is Houston Public Media, KUHT-HOUSTON TV 8, broadcast from the University of Houston, Houston's public tier one university." Availability: Current. Seen on Arts Insight. For the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd station IDs, they were only seen in Houston and now extinct. The 4th is only seen in Houston. As for the 5th one, possibly extinct too. Scare Factor None for the standard logo. None to minimal for the Station IDs. Those can suprise some, but it's harmless.